narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Music
__NOEDITSECTION__ ''Naruto Shippūden'' music Soundtracks * Naruto: Best Hit Collection * Naruto: Best Hit Collection 2 * NARUTO IN ROCK -The Very Best Hit Collection Instrumental Version- * Naruto Video Game Soundtrack Naruto Original Soundtrack Composed by Toshio Masuda. # R★O★C★K★S (by Hound Dog) # I Said I'm Naruto! # Nine Tail Demon Fox # Morning # Naruto's Daily Life # Nervous # The Rising Fighting Spirit # Sadness and Sorrow # Loneliness # Sakura's Theme # Kakashi's Theme # Sexiness # Go Go Naruto! # Evening # Glued State # Need To Be Strong # Bad Situation # Strong and Strike # Turn Over # Victory # Naruto Main Theme # Wind (by Akeboshi) Naruto Original Soundtrack II Composed by Toshio Masuda. # Haruka Kanata (by Asian Kung-Fu Generation) # Daylight of Konoha # Confrontment # Evil # Sasuke's Theme # Survival Examination # Afternoon of Konoha # Fooling Mode # Konohamaru's Theme # It's the Training! # Gai's Theme # Hinata vs Neiji # Orochimaru's Theme # Avenger Here # Orochimaru's Fight # Raikiri # Sasuke's Destiny # Alone # Harmonia (by Rythem) Naruto Original Soundtrack III Composed by Toshio Masuda. # Beautiful Green Wild Beast # Sakura Season # Fake # A Crisis After Another # Rock Lee's Theme # Dance # Ultimate Secrets # I'll Do It Right! # Oh! Student and Teacher Affection # Avenger # Heavy Violence # Sarutobi # Hokage # Grief and Sorrow # Jiraiya's Theme # Ripple # Swaying Necklace # Bunta # Tea Country # Sneaking Nightmare # Fight of the Fifth # Hero # Those Who Inherit the Will of Fire Naruto the Movie: Snow Princess' Book of Ninja Arts Soundtrack Composed by Toshio Masuda. # Legend of Konoha # Konoha Village's Sports Meet # Go Go Sports Meet # I Said That's Enough # Princess Fuun's Big Adventure # Princess Fuun!? Show Yourself # I'll Protect Her!! # Yukie Fujikaze # Premonition of a Snow Storm # Koyuki Kazahana # It's My Job # Actress - Yukie Fujikaze # Assault! # Defensive Stance # Evasion # After the Tragedy # Hexagon Crystal # I Will Never Give Up! # Wake Up! Transforming Fox # Happy End Naruto the Movie 2: The Illusionary Ruins at the Depths of the Earth Soundtrack Composed by Toshio Masuda. # Sandstorm # Nerugui # The Great Capture Strategy # Battle Introduction # Ruins # Naruto vs Temujin # Two Great Men # Roving Fortress # An Old Dance # Camping # Distant Memories # Mr. Hyde # Caravan # Private Investigation # Audience # Lord of Ideals # Destruction # A Critical Situation! # Genjutsu # Gaara vs Ranke # Suna Bunshin # Hand of the Devil # Shikamaru vs Fugai # The Promise to a Dream # Noble Sacrifice # Kahiko's Plan # Mural # All-Out War # Light and Shadow # Legendary Strength # Hypocrite # Truth # Face of Evil # Despair # Ruler of Darkness # A Comrade's Support # An Extremely Deadly Technique # Out of Control # Temujin # Bonds # Siren of Hope Naruto the Movie 3: The Animal Riot of Crescent Moon Island Original Soundtrack Composed by Toshio Masuda. # Beginning of the Adventure... # Wealth of Obesity # To Crescent Moon Island # Banquet Aboard Ship # A Storm is Coming # Hikaru and Chamu ~Exchange~ # Naruto and Hikaru ~Two Who Acknowledge Each Other~ # Forever Friends # Attack in the First Quarter # Composition of the Betrayal # Last Words # Naruto and Hikaru ~Hokage and King~ # Tough Fight in the Third Quarter ~Mutual Glare~ # Tough Fight in the Third Quarter ~Win in One Shot!?~ # Tough Fight in the Third Quarter ~Poisonous Fog~ # Tough Fight in the Third Quarter ~Damned Kyuubi Power~ # Minister of Evil - Shabadaba # Naruto and Hikaru ~Those we Care About~ # Gallows # Rematch under the New Moon ~Eyes within Eyes~ # Rematch under the New Moon ~Everyone's Battles~ # Rematch under the New Moon ~Critical Fight~ # Rematch under the New Moon ~Tough Fight~ # Promise ~Warrior of Konoha~ # Promise ~Hero of the Moon Country~ # Short Rest # Fate of the Deceased # Full Moon Victory! # At the End of the Adventure... Naruto Shippūden: Original Soundtrack Composed by Yasuharu Takanashi. # Shippūden # Heaven-Shaking Event # Homecoming # Experienced Many Battles # Lightning Speed # Mission # Man of the World # Departure to the Front Lines # Anger # Akatsuki # Scene of a Disaster # Jinchūriki # Loneliness # Nightfall # Hidden Will to Fight # Unparalleled Throughout History # Setting Sun # Emergence of Talents # Despair # Dark Clouds # Stalemate # Tragic # Confronting # Strangeness # Risking it All # Reverse Situation # Companions # Hurricane Suite Naruto Shippūden the Movie: Original Soundtrack Composed by Yasuharu Takanashi. # Response of Souls Song # Reincarnation # Night Attack # Will-o'-the-Wisp # Rogue # High Waves # Shrine Maiden # Tension # Moonlight Talk # Flight # Water Dragon # Winds and Clouds # Water Above Cut # Violent Fluctuation # Mineralization # Lightning Speed # Veritable Pandemonium # Big and Sudden Change # Hero # Head Wind # Light of a Firefly # Rain From a Cloudless Sky # Military Affairs Effigy # Autumn Light Chrysanthemum # Decisive Battle # Underground Spring # All Kinds of Spirits and Goblins # Wailing # Recollection # Determination # God's Will # Heaven-Shaking Event Naruto Shippūden the Movie 2: Original Soundtrack Composed by Yasuharu Takanashi. # Blue Rain # High Waves # Invasion # Choju Giga # Orochi # Moonlight # Afterglow # Hummingbird # Silhouette # Rage # Aviation City # Destruction Jutsu # Kandatsu # Despair # Transformation # Shennong # Guidepost # White Night # Flying Dragon # Thunderous Roar # Zero Tail # Dark Labyrinth # Dash # Muddy Stream # Thunder # Jet Black # Fate # Bonds # Snowflakes Category:Media